


Promise

by RooOJoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RooOJoy/pseuds/RooOJoy
Summary: He moved his other hand to cup her face. “Hermione, you know that we’re much more than friends, right?” Her eyes went glassy as tears began to pool in the corners. “I can’t let you leave, not now, not when . . .” he trailed off, not sure how much to say. She pulled her lip between her teeth, and he had never wanted to kiss her more than right now.





	Promise

* * *

Promise  
by RooOJoy

* * *

 

“No, that isn’t what I meant, and you damn well know that,” Hermione said venomously, using her finger to jab him in the chest.

“You don’t get to just leave, Hermione. That’s not how this works,” Harry roared back, unaffected by the way her eyes flared in a rage.

“And you don’t get to tell me what to do.” She turned away from him and strode purposefully towards her bag, her curls bouncing dangerously around her face. He couldn’t let her leave.

Following her the few strides across the room, he grabbed her arm and turned her around forcefully. “No,” he growled through gritted teeth. He wasn’t going to let her leave and never come back. “I know you want to leave this place, and I don’t blame you, but you will either let me come with you, or you will stay here with me.”

Her face tensed as she clenched her jaw tightly together. She took a slow breath and after a pause, her voice came out soft, “Harry, you have to let me go. I don’t belong here right now.”

He refused to acknowledge her words. They may be her truth, but they sure as hell were not his own. The past few months had been a whirlwind of drama and problems for her - for them both. Between the tragic loss of the major case she had been working on and the rage that his ex had been spurring towards them both due to their friendship, he did understand her need to get away. He just wasn’t prepared to not be by her side. They had always been by each other, and to let her walk away when his whole entire body screamed to be with her when she needed him was improbable at best. The rise of Voldemort was more probable than Harry Potter letting Hermione Granger down.

He wasn’t calm by any means, the blood pumping hard through his veins spurring on their argument. He wanted to shake her, he wanted her to understand, he needed her to know. He inhaled through his nose, hoping the air would help him so that his voice didn’t shake.

Silently, they looked on one another, their eyes dancing between each other as they worked for the calm in the storm. They both were hot tempered, but somehow with each other, they could end an argument before it ever got out of hand. Slowly, he reached out for her palm. She let him take it, and he knew she would. She didn’t ever shy away from him, and he knew that she wouldn’t hurt him - not on purpose. He squeezed her fingers as he took the remaining step towards her. Their bodies were so close that when she swayed a bit to look up to his face, their chests grazed each other igniting a ripple of gooseflesh down his arms.

He moved his other hand to cup her face. “Hermione, you know that we’re much more than friends, right?” Her eyes went glassy as tears began to pool in the corners. “I can’t let you leave, not now, not when . . .” he trailed off, not sure how much to say. She pulled her lip between her teeth, and he had never wanted to kiss her more than right now.

“Not when, what, Harry?” she asked, her voice only a whisper. Her breath ghosted his face, bringing the most eliciting scent of vanilla and cinnamon. He wondered if she tasted the same.

“Not when . . .” he began as he pulled his fingers from hers to gently run them up her bare arm.

“I’ve only just now . . .” he said, his tone low and husky as he pulled her against his chest.

“Worked up . . .” Their bodies were flush against each other. He could feel the heat from her cascading over his own, her chest rising and falling in short breaths.

“The courage to do . . .” He moved his hand to the back of her neck, gently tilting her head so that their noses were almost touching. His eyes flickered down to her lips as the tip of her tongue quickly swept over her bottom lip.

“This,” he finished against her lips.  

She responded immediately, their lips working together in an imperfect unison. There was no chaste, hesitancy, the tension between them building for months, if not for years. She grasped the front of his T-shirt, bunching it tightly in her fists pulling him closer to her, and he responded with the same heady need by delving his tongue into her mouth, the need to taste her beyond anything else in this moment.

She moaned into his mouth, and he swore it was the most satisfying sound he’d ever heard. Breaking their lips apart to gasp for air, he moved to her jaw and down her neck devouring her skin and inhaling the erotic scent that her body gave off. If only he could breathe her forever, he’d gladly give away all the gold in his vault. He hit a sensitive spot, and she released a light gasp, and he smiled against her skin.

“Harry,” she breathed out as her fingers twisted in the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him closer to her.

He sucked hard against the skin at the base of her neck and nipped it lightly, before running his tongue lightly over the slightly bruised area.

Guiding her back the few steps to the wall, he pressed her firmly against it with his body. He pulled away from her, meeting her eyes while holding her firmly in his arms. “You’re not going anywhere without me. Do you understand that?”

She met his face, her cheeks a lovely shade of rose, her eyes the colour of melting butterscotch. “Do you promise?”

He growled, claiming her face with his hands as his mouth crashed against her lips. He needed her to know that he did indeed promise. She was his, she always had been, but they never had understood their shared connection until now.

She responded with vigour as she pulled his shirt from his trousers. They broke apart only for a moment as his shirt was lifted over his head, her hands greedily running over his exposed flesh. Her skin was so warm and felt like velvet against his flesh. When she ran her palms over his nipples, they pebbled under her touch and she lightly ran her thumbs over them.

The feel of her was intoxicating and all he could do was greedily drink what she gave him. Running his hands down her sides, he noted the dip of her curves from her ribs to her hips, and he relished to feel her skin. Pulling her cotton sundress up by the hem, he palmed her thigh before slipping his hand under her knickers to kneed his fingers against her bare arse.

She responded to his touch and lifted her thigh against his waist to grind herself against his already aching and throbbing length. Her head fell backwards, hitting the wall with a soft thud. He took advantage of her exposed neck and chest and ran his tongue over her flesh hungrily.

It wasn’t long before she was grappling at his belt and pushing down his trousers and pants. She fisted his cock running her smooth palm down his length and back up squeezing firmly, her thumb firmly guiding its path. “Fuck. Oh, you’re so damn amazing.”

She kept up her pumping, a methodical rhythm that led him so close to coming all over her hand. He couldn’t let that happen so he pulled from her grasp and put a foot of space between them. Her eyes were blown wide, peering into him like she could pierce his soul. Her face was flushed and her hair wild around her shoulders.

“My turn, witch,” he said, smirking at her questioning look.

He slowly lowered himself to his knees, running his palms down her belly and over her thighs before lifting her dress to hold it firmly in one hand against her stomach. He inhaled deeply, letting her scent overwhelm his senses in the most primal of ways. He rubbed his nose against her cotton clad mound, blowing his breath out hotly against her. She shivered under his ministration, and he realized in that moment that he had never wanted anything more than to make this woman moan his name over and over.

He rubbed his tongue across her still covered centre, letting the wetness soak through so she could feel the heat.

“Oh, fuck…” she simpered, wrapping her fingers in his hair, her nails lightly scraping his scalp.

He massaged her arse, slowly pulling her knickers down using his thumbs. When she was exposed he had to hold himself back from burying his face against her folds. Instead, he ran the length of his tongue from her centre to the top of her clit, circling and sucking on it gently. She shuddered against him, and the sounds she couldn’t hold back were tell enough that he was doing exactly what she liked.

Another sweep of his tongue from one end to the other, and he delved his tongue between her folds, sucking hard against her clit as her nails dug into his scalp. He squeezed his fingers into her taut arse cheeks, pulling her closer to him as he buried his face against the soft curls of her mound. Licking and sucking, her hips began bucking against him creating a rhythm, and as he inserted two fingers inside of her, he thought her knees would give out on her.  

“Fucking hell, Harry,” she breathed, sliding down the wall to kneel in front of him.

She grabbed his face and kissed him, her tongue diving in his mouth, tasting herself on him. He kissed her back, panting against her skin as they both fought for air. The low neckline of her dress made the swell of her breasts visible and he easily exposed one, palming its taut nipple. She arched her back, and he responded by rolling her nipple between his finger and thumb resulting in a satisfied gasp from her. Manoeuvring herself over him, she managed to turn them around, and she pushed him back to rest against the wall.

His naked legs lay straight out on the carpeted floor, and she threw her leg over them, straddling his waist. The blessed warmth of her centre rested firmly against him, and she slowly began to rock her dripping folds against his cock. Threading her hands through the hair at the nape of his neck, she tilted her head back, her face showing pleasure and her eyes shining with pure lust. Her breasts danced in front of his face, and he delighted in pulling a nipple in his mouth, sucking hard on it and biting down, eliciting a low purr from the witch over him.

Raising her hips at a new angle, she centred herself at the tip of his weeping member. Her golden-brown eyes locked with his, and she sheathed herself down his length. She moaned again as she held still, him fully inside her and he felt her walls clamp down once. His eyes fluttered closed for a moment, the feel of his cock buried to the deep inside of her almost taking away all thought.

He felt her tongue sweep over his lips, and he pulled her close, her nipples rubbing against his chest and his nails digging into her thighs. The need to move was necessary, to feel her slide up and down, to watch as he disappeared inside of her over and over. He grasped her arse hard, tilting it where he buried himself to the hilt inside of her, and then pulled her up. Their pace was slow, and she let him guide the pattern, her lips never leaving his as they lazily felt the other wrapped around them. He didn’t want it to end. He wanted to feel her this way for the rest of his life. He had Hermione in every way possible, but this was by far the best, and he didn’t know he’d even needed it.

After a few moments, the feeling became more intense, his cock throbbing and aching for a quicker pace. She withdrew from his lips and placed her hands on the wall by his head, her head falling back as her curls cascaded down her back. Gods, she was beautiful, her naked form beginning to take the lead and bounce over him.

For a second, all he could do was stare at the woman - her face was flushed, her half-lidded eyes fluttering with every thrust, her bare breasts dancing in the most intoxicating of ways. Watching her for a moment longer, his mind left his body completely - the need to take her now at the forefront of his thoughts.

He helped her pace by lifting her arse and slamming it back down against his pelvis. She cried out and met his pace while he leaned forward and grabbed ahold of her tit with his mouth sucking hard. Her hips bucked against him and her breathing became erratic as she moaned over him. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, I’m coming. Don’t stop.”

When her hips slowed against him, he rolled them to the side and laid her back on the ground. He had no intention of building her back up slowly. Pulling her leg up to wrap around his waist, he dove inside her, hard and deep, pulling a guttural groan from her. Driving into her over and over again with abandonment he felt the beads of sweat begin to trail down his back. Their bodies were slick together and the sound of their skin meeting was hot and wet. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer and the pants and moans, and the tantalizing way she repeated his name over and over were only pulling him faster and closer to his release.

Her heels dug into his arse, and he raised himself up, using her hips as his only point of leverage over her. She looked up to him, her eyes blown wide with lust and her lips parted as she continued to cry out, “Harry, oh shite, Harry, harder.”

He obliged her and drove into her harder and faster, and after only a handful more thrusts she climaxed again pulling from him his own as he spilled himself deep inside of her with a growl of primal pleasure. He slowly lowered himself to lie next to her, their hot, slick bodies cooling as their rapidly beating hearts and quickened pants began to slow.

They were silent for a time, but she reached out to him and hooked her fingers with his own. He turned his head to meet her gaze and she smiled at him. If he had known that his heart could grow at the sight of that smile, he would have been working for that a long time ago.

“Promise, Harry?”

"Hermione, no matter where you are, I will be right next to you. I promise, forever.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ~*~Many, many glasses of water to my amazing friend and alpha/beta, Rosella Burgundy, so that she may rinse the lemon tart from her palate.  
> ~Thanks to the Facebook Group, Harmony & Co. for hosting the Shag-a-thon.  
> ~Reviews are crack, and I'm an addict. Let me know if you liked it.


End file.
